Tears Of The Sun
by Crimson Devil
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 9! The end has come...and it lies in the hands of a boy...
1. Realization

[A/N] My second Saiyuki fic! (^v^) I borrowed the title from the movie itself because it really matched! WARNING: Foul language, lime (though I can't tell how much lime it will contain), and most of all…..um….. maybe you should just see for yourself…..

**Tears Of The Sun**

**by**: Crimson Devil****

**Chapter 1: Realization**

**_Heaven, Nirvana, Elysium, Civitas Dei….._****_Paradise_****_._**

****

****

**_Peaceful and serene as it should be._******

****

****

****

**_Until….._******

"Where is that fucking baka saru?!"

/-_Kuso__! He's really done it this time…..-/ _

With his lavender garments; flaxen hair and a throbbing vein on his temple, Konzen angrily stormed in and out of the labyrinth which was Heaven, all the while flinging out curses at the bottom of his throat. 

He was mad. Really mad and for a good reason….. 

**@* Flash Back *@**

**_/-Damn, it's morning already? I suppose my god forsaken aunt already has some paper work for me to finish. Ch', I guess I might as well sta…..wait a minute…. why do I feel like…..there's someone else with me?-/ _**

**_Konzen_****_ slowly removed his blanket from his body, revealing another form snuggling against him. And then….. _**

****

****

**_*WHACK!*_**

****

****

**@* End of Flash Back *@**

/-_What the heck was he thinking?!-/****_

Konzen was clenching his fists as if his own hands were around Goku's neck; cursing and loathing like there was no tomorrow.

Many gods sweat-dropped and watched the blonde _kamirant away as he disappeared into one of the corridors, still searching for his pet._

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

"*sigh* What's his problem? I just slept in his bed last night since I hated being alone in the room. And why did he have to hit me on the head like that?" 

In an empty room, with Konzen's blanket still in hand, Goku poked his head out to see if the coast was clear while rubbing the sore spot where Konzen had whacked him earlier. 

Goku shrugged off the painful memory…..

then smiled.

He remembered the feeling. He remembered the feel of Konzen's robes; his skin, his warmth. He remembered how it felt to have his guardian so close to him; to inhale his scent, his very being. 

Goku snapped back to reality, realizing that he still had Konzen's blanket. 

/-_Oops….. I __practically brought it with me. I guess I should return this or else he'd get really mad at me.-/_

He shuddered at the thought of Konzen's violet enigmatic eyes glare at him with fury.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it. Folding the blanket, he hugged it close to his chest and breathed in what was left of Konzen's scent.

/-_Wait, what if he's still mad at me if I return it? What'll I do?_

_Um….. I've got it! I'll give him something and when he likes it, then he might like me again!_-/

Keeping that thought in mind, he hurried out to prepare his surprise for his beloved guardian.

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

"Ch', that baka saru, making me chase after him all day….."****

Konzen scoffed and cursed as he stopped in front of his door. He looked out a nearby window and saw that it was dark. All he could see were the ivory moon and the silver stars' light, forming silhouettes of trees in the field. 

"I suppose it doesn't fucking matter now." 

He entered his room and lighted a lamp. The room was dim and quiet. All he could hear was his own breathing, his own pulse…..it was so, so quiet. 

Being tired, he freshened himself up with a damp towel, still thinking about what happened that morning.

/-_Why was he in my bed anyway?-/_

He suddenly recalled how Goku looked as he slept in sweet slumber; how he hugged him with his svelte arms around his torso, the way his russet hair gently brushed his face….. the way he perfectly fit in his arms.

Goku's warmth still lingered on his body; his sweet smelling fragrance still clung to his nostrils…..his innocent face still portrayed in his mind.

Konzen turned to face his bedroom window, but instead, his gaze fell onto his four poster bed. 

His eyes met a beautiful array of flowers of all shades and colors. They were neatly placed on his folded blanket.

/-_Who put these here?-/_

He picked up the beauteous bouquet to examine it. 

The wonderful aroma of nature took its toll on Konzen's senses until he noticed a small card fall to the floor.

/-_What the…..-/_

He bent down and read the card which said:

**_Dear Konzen,_**

****

**_I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry if I ever did anything to make you mad today. I hope you can forgive me. Mou ichido, gomenasai._**

****

**_Love,_**

****

**_Goku_****_  :3_**__****

****

****

****

****

"*sigh* Was he too scared to tell me that he was sorry?"

A wry smile crept onto Konzen's face as he stared at the flowers in his hand…..

**@* Flash Back *@ **

**"_You brought the kid, didn't you?"_**

****

****

**_"Hai, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, but he's really a handful….."_**

****

****

**_"Let me go! You said that you'd feed me, you liar!"_**

****

****

**_"Keep quiet! That's no way to talk in front of Kanzeon Bosatsu!"_**

****

****

****

**_/-I told myself that he was more like an animal than a kid, particularly a saru…..then he turned to me.-/_**

****

****

****

**_"Sugee!_****_ Your hair shines like the sun!"_**

****

****

****

**@* End of Flash Back *@**

/-_The sun…..Sou ka.__ Since that very day, I knew that my life would never be the same again…..-/_

Konzen closed his eyes and pondered for a few silent minutes, and thought and pondered and thought and pondered…..

Until it hit him.

/-_Ever since that fateful day, my life really did change. When Goku was first brought to Heaven and when I was made his keeper, I thought my life couldn't get any worse than it originally was….._

_But I was wrong._

_He made me feel alive again. He gave me a purpose; a reason to live._

_Now that I think about it….._

_Goku__ is my reason to live.-/_

As Konzen was about to put the flowers into a vase, he suddenly froze in his tracks. 

He could've sworn that he heard something. Something so faint to his ears but yet so clear in his mind.

He felt his gut cringe as he recognized the inaudible scream.

He made no mistake.

With out a doubt, it was definitely his voice that he heard.

It was none other than…..

Goku.

[A/N] Yak! I can't believe that I wrote this! Please send me your reviews. I am really eager to read them all. (^v~) Sorry for the exaggerated spaces. *smiles sheepishly* I swear it looked good in Microsoft Word…..somehow fanfiction.net expanded the spaces. T_T GOMENASAI! I swear I did not expand them! Please don't blame me if the succeeding chapters will end up the same way this did.

I hope you liked it so far. (^v^) 


	2. Solace In His Arms

[A/N] Yay! I'm back! I'm so glad that many people liked it. I would want to say thank you to the following people:

rocky-road7 

Kearoru

Chris

EeGuaNa 

M-i 

Goku-chan

Blinkie

Real-circus

and Love for all seasons

Thanks for the reviews! (^v^) 

**Tears Of the Sun**

**by**: Crimson Devil****

**Chapter 2: Solace In His Arms**

_/-Shit!-/_

With out any other thought in mind, Konzen rushed to the door, flinging it wide open. He ran into the still; dark and empty corridor, fearing what the hell happened to Goku.

/-_Fucking hell! I should've found him this morning. I should've been with him…..-/_

Upon reaching Goku's room, he slightly opened the door to peek inside. The room was dark and still. The only light visible was the moonlight, shining through the window panes.

It was so silent…..until Konzen heard a meek voice.

"Konzen? Konzen, is that you?"

The said _kami_ turned to a dark corner of the room. Though it was obscure, Konzen could make out Goku's form, hugging his legs…..crying.

He slowly approached the weeping child; knelt down and stoked his back.

"What happened? You made me worried you baka saru….."

"Konzen!"

Goku leapt into Konzen's slender arms; burying his face into his guardian's chest, crying his little heart out. Konzen felt tears soaking his garments…..felt Goku quiver uncontrollably in his arms.

"Shhhh…..it's alright." 

Konzen couldn't help but hug the youth closer, trying to stop him from crying. He didn't want to see him this way.

"I had a nightmare! I d-dreamt th-that I w-was taken away f-from you! And- and I don't want that to happen!" 

Poor Goku stuttered, trying to calm himself down. He clung to his guardian tighter, never wanting to let go, thinking that his nightmare might come true.

"Please, Konzen, don't leave me!"

Goku whimpered. Weeped until couldn't cry anymore. Thirty minutes passed by…..thirty silent minutes. 

"Ch', kono baka gaki. Of course I won't leave you. I'm responsible for you aren't I?"

Konzen looked down and found Goku sleeping in his arms. Konzen just smiled as he looked at him. So innocent and pure…..

/-_You'll never be taken away from me. Not in a million god damned years.-/_

He carried the child to his room and lay beside him on the bed…..still holding him in a warm embrace.

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

"Ne, Konzen. Can we visit Ten-chan and Ken-onichan?"

"Why?" Konzen asked irritation evident in his voice as Goku tugged on his robes.

"It's been a while since I saw them. I just wanna visit them again. Please, Konzen, please!"

The blonde was just about to hit the eager child with a rolled up piece of paper until his enigmatic amethyst eyes settled onto Goku's innocent face. His beautiful, soft russet locks, his perfectly smooth, tanned skin…..and his eyes. Those pulchritudinous orbs that portrayed purity of heart, hope, innocence and a grate deal of trust.

Trust that was so genuine. 

Trust that was so rare to find.

Trust that was given to Konzen.

Trust that was given to Konzen alone. 

He hadn't forgotten what Goku had told him the other night…..

**@* Flash Back *@**

**_"I had a nightmare! I d-dreamt th-that I w-was taken away f-from you! And- and I don't want that to happen!"_**

****

****

**_"Please, Konzen, don't leave me!"_**

****

****

**@* End of Flash Back *@**

Those words rang in his head like a church bell on a Sunday afternoon. There was definitely no way that Konzen was going to let that happen. Goku was way too important for him to let go…..more than Goku will ever know.

"_Konzen__?"_

/-_A voice?-/_

"_Konzen__?__ Daijobu ka, Konzen?"_

The said _kami__ snapped back to his senses, facing a very worried looking Goku. _

"Hm', I guess I have no choice. The old hag didn't give me anything to work on for the last few days anyway."

"Yay!" Goku, with his kitty face, hugged his guardian and clung to his torso. "Sank you, Konzen!"

Konzen felt his breath catch as pure gold eyes looked up to him. No matter how many times he sees his eyes; no matter how many times he hears his voice, he just couldn't help but lose himself.

The blonde _kami_ let a stray smirk creep onto his lips, making Goku happy to see him smile.

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

"*sigh*"

"What's the matter, Konzen?"

"Nothing. I was just curious about why my worst-example-of-an-aunt didn't give me any work to do, that's all."

"Yo, Konzen, Goku."

/-_Speaking of the devil…..-/_

"What do you want?"

"Why? Is it so bad to greet my own nephew?"

"Ch'," 

Konzen cursed in his mind. He hated Kanzeon Bosatsu. He really regretted having her as his aunt. He really did. And he really regretted bumping into her in the corridor with Goku.

"Why haven't you given me any work? Is there a catch?"

"There's no catch. I just felt like giving you a break for once."

"Ch', save your pity."

Kanzeon eyed the two from top to bottom with a mischievous and yet worried smirk. 

"I suggest that you should be careful." 

"Careful? What the heck do you mean by 'careful'?"

"It's a sort of gut feeling I suppose. That's all I can tell you as of now. I just felt like telling you so. Who knows? Something interesting might happen. Oh well, ja, I'd better be going anyway."

"I'm not through with you yet! Just what do you mean by 'careful'?!"

"See you two around……"

Goku stared after her with a confused look on his face as she disappeared into the hallway. 

"Ne, Konzen, what did she mean by that?"

"…..Never mind…..come on, let's go."

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

Upon arriving at the library, Goku started knocking on the door. 

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Ten-chan! Ken-onichan! Are you there?"

"Holy shit! Hurry, Tenpo!"

*Crash!*

"Wait, where are my glasses?!"

*Crash!*

"Ow! Stupid books! Fuck! Where are my pants?!"

"What's going on?"

As Goku opened the door with Konzen behind him, their eyes set their sights on two flustered and sweating forms that frantically got up on their feet. 

Konzen was eyeing the said brunette and redhead. He knew very well what was going on. He smirked at the two embarrassed forms, which evidently meant: "Caught 'ya." 

/-_I should've known.-/_

G-G-Goku, K-K-Konzen…..uh…..what an unexpected surprise! Wh-What brings you here?" Tenpo, a brunette with glasses and a white lab coat, stuttered and ate his words as he nervously looked at the two, unknowingly blushing a bright red color.

"Ch', Goku just wanted to pay a visit. I just came because I didn't have anything better to do."

"Ne, Ken-chan, why was there a lot of noise coming from here? Why are all the books on the floor? Why are you all red and sweaty?" Goku, innocent as he was, asked Kenren his endless string of questions.

"It's none of your business!" 

Kenren shouted as he lifted Goku in the air turning him around and around. 

"Waaaaaaa! Konzen, help! I feel like I wanna puke!"

"Ano…..Kenren, please put him down! He might vomit on us!"

The said redhead followed Tenpo's request, seeing that Goku's face was turning pale and sick. Putting him down, Goku walked around the room like a drunkard.

"Why is the room going around and around and….."

Goku fell backward, feeling his dizziness take over his body. As he fell, he was caught by strong yet welcoming arms. Arms that he recognized. Arms laced with affection and care. 

Konzen's arms.

"Konzen?" 

"Don't walk for a few minutes. You might get dizzy again." Konzen replied in his usual tone of voice.

Goku just smiled. 

"Sumimasen, sorry to interrupt but could you please help me clean up the library? Then maybe I can prepare a picnic for us to thank you for helping me, ne? 

"Yay! A picnic! Na, Konzen, lets help." 

"I don't do 'cleaning'. What makes you think I wou….."

/-_Oh no…... not the eyes…..-/_

Goku's eyes were apparently looking into Konzen's own, showing so much hope and innocence. Konzen just gave a sigh of defeat. He knew he couldn't win over the saru.

"Hm', fine, I'll help. As long as I get rewarded for what I do."

"Yay!"

"Um….. I've got other business to attend to so….."

"*coughs* You're going to have to clean up too. You did help make the mess after all."

Tenpo grabbed Kenren by the collar of his black overcoat and prevented him from leaving.

"Kuso….."

"We'll really have a picnic, Ten-chan?"

"Hai, hai."

Konzen just stood there watching Goku smile, laugh and just be the saru he was. Everywhere he turned, as long as Goku was there, everything was bright and alive, making him look forward to living on.

/-_A reason to live, huh?-/ _

[A/N] Waaaaaa!!! This chapter has no action whatsoever! (T_T) Well, anyway, pls. review! (^v^) 

  


	3. The Stranger Within The Gates Of Heaven

[A/N] I'm back! Sorry for not updating this fic sooner. (T_T) I wasn't able to take note of who reviewed my 2nd chapter but for those who did, I just wanna say ARIGATO! (^v^)

**Tears Of The Sun**

**by**: Crimson Devil****

**Chapter 3: The Stranger Within The Gates Of Heaven**

/-_Am I free?-/_

"I, Li Touten, release you from imprisonment. However, you shall keep the shackles on your wrists, since we cannot treat you as equally as an average god."

/-_Yes…..I am finally free…..but then…..why do I feel incomplete?-/_

"You will be Nataku's replacement, his successor, because of his current state. You will be a _toushin_ taishi _from now on. Is that understood?" _

"Hai."

"Then you are dismissed." 

/-_Is being treated like scum and not to be treated fairly freedom? Hm', no wonder Nataku ended up lifeless, in a sense that he's still breathing and yet 'dead' at the same time. He probably didn't see any point in living anymore because of how he was treated.-/_

A dark and lonely figure with eccentric eyes and raven black hair rose with his heavy metal shackles and proceeded to the door. He entered into the blinding light of the outside world…..once again.

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

"We're…..finally…..done." Kenren let out a lazy sigh of relief as he collapsed onto a chair, still holding a broom in his hand.

"I…..feel…..stupid." a certain blonde with a feather duster and a white apron murmured while dusting the ancient books in one of the many shelves that he had cleaned. 

"Well, you did say that you were going to help, ne?" Tenpo pointed out as he picked up some scrolls from the floor. "The apron looks good on you though, don't you think?" the emerald eyed _kami_ chuckled as he looked at Konzen's red face.

"Ch',"

"Since we're done here, why don't we have our picnic? Let's have it in the south field, the place with a peach blossom tree, ne, Goku? Goku?"

He turned around to hear faint snoring sounds. There, in a chair at the other end of the room, lay Goku, napping so soundly. 

The three sweat-dropped, seeing him so relaxed while they were all tired.

"He must've gotten exhausted from all that cleaning….." Tenpo exclaimed, scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

Konzen walked over to the child's side, keeping his face devoid of any emotions; any sign of feelings. He carried Goku so that his face was resting on his left shoulder. 

He turned around and said, "Why don't you get the preparations for the picnic ready?"

Kenren and Tenpo exchanged glances, looking at the blonde with curiosity, asking the same question in their minds. 

As if Konzen read their thoughts, he shot a glare at them which clearly meant to back off. "Just meet us at the south field." 

That was the last thing he said before leaving the library with Goku. 

There was silence in the room. The brunette and redhead, with confused looks on their faces, were still trying to register what they had witnessed moments ago.

"Tenpo, tell me that you just saw what I saw."

"I-I-I did. Why?"

"Good, 'cause I thought I was seeing things! Did Konzen really carry that saru?! Hell, was that even Konzen?!"

"I know it's unimaginable but that was Konzen….."

"*chuckles* I'm feeling a little bit of a 'Nosey Nancy'. Why don't we check out what's happening between them?" Kenren suggested with a mischievous look plastered on his face. 

"Do you really think we should? Think about what Konzen would do to us….."

"I don't give a damn!" 

"*sigh* Yare yare desu ne….."

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

Arriving at the south field, the meeting place for the picnic, Konzen sat under the large peach blossom tree, still cradling Goku in his arms. The child snuggled closer to the source of the radiant warmth; the place where he truly felt safe, where he felt loved.

A gentle breeze blew the sweet child's brown locks off his countenance, revealing his peaceful face, his dark eyelashes, his perfectly carved features, his untouched lips; lips that craved for attention, almost calling for him as they sligjtly parted.

A question suddenly echoed through his head; repeating over and over again.

/-_What if he **was taken away from me? How would that be possible? How would he be taken away from me? **Who **would take him away from me?-/**_

Konzen was undoubtedly worried, though not to the extent of panicking. He was just thinking about it, that's all…..

The divine celestial gazed at the slumbering youth as he took his every breath, watching him make even the slightest move, never looking away…..when he found his answer.

/-_He's given me so much…..That I couldn't possibly carry on my own. It would be like life without a future; without anything to protect…..without anyone to love. I'd be lost without Goku.-/_

Konzen tucked one of Goku's stray locks away from his beautiful face, staring at his one and only purpose in life, the one who let bright rays of happiness into his pathetic excuse for a life, the person he valued enormously…..the one he loved.

"…..hmm…..Konze….."

/-_I can't let that happen…..-/_

Konzen silenced the youth with a deep passionate kiss, encircling his arms around Goku's slender body. 

/-_Konzen__…..-/_

Goku shut his eyes close as he surrendered to his master's kiss, running his little hands through the celestial's golden strands of hair.

Konzen broke their brief lip lock, so as to let Goku gasp for air, still keeping his arms around the one he cherished so much.

/-_I won't fucking let that happen…..-/_

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

/-_Why don't I at least feel grateful, now that I'm sovereign, now that I'm finally out of that rotten cell?-/_

Sapphire and gold oculars stared into the deep dark abyss of space, pondering over that thought; that one solitary thought that made him retrospect the unforgettable past…..

**@* Flash Back *@**

**_"Aah! G-G-Gomenasai! I wasn't looking where I was going….."_**

****

****

**_/-I didn't know why she even apologized.             She was a goddess after all. And as for me…..I was just a heretic…..and yet she treated me eaqually…..-/_**

****

****

**_"Homura, I want to stay with you…..forever."_**

****

****

****

**_/-I wanted to stay with her as well. I enjoyed being with her so much…..I loved her. Besides the fact that I was a heretic; that I was treated unjustly, my life was scarred not because of the injustice bestowed upon me but because of that blasted day they took her away, the person who saw more than the heretic that I am…..Rinrei.-/_**

****

****

****

**_"Homura!_****_ You have violated the law! You should know that it's forbidden to have affairs between gods and impure beings. As punishment, we will exile Rinrei from Hevean, sentencing her to earth, where she will become mortal."_**

****

****

**_"No! She's done nothing wrong! I'm the one to blame…..so take me instead! If she will stay on earth, she'll die! Just leave her out of this!"_**

****

****

**_"We can't do that. We feel that you must stay here. You might become of some use to us in the future."_**

****

****

**_"Rinrei!"_****__**

****

****

**_"Homura!"_****__**

****

****

****

**_/-She bid me farewell for the last time that day. I sometimes even regret meeting her in the first place. Then maybe none of this would've ever happened…..I'm sorry for not protecting you…..Rinrei…..-/_**

****

****

****

**@* End of Flash Back *@**

Homura felt his heart ache in sorrow, revoking the space in his heart which his beloved had left…..the space that remained empty for all those dreadful years.

"Ne, mister, can I pick these flowers?"

The raven haired dissenter turned to see a child of about eighteen with wavering brown hair and golden brown skin; just smiling up at him. Homura just gave the youth a gesture of approval, still keeping his face straight. 

"Sank you!"

Goku knelt down and started picking up blossoms, choosing the most beautiful ones.

/-_I'll pick these before the picnic starts. These are for Ten-chan, these are for Ken-chan and these are for Konze…..-/_

The young teen stopped, touching his lips, remembering; almost feeling his guardian's lips crush his own, those relishing lips, his golden strands of angel hair, those strong arms that held him so close to his warmth.

He blushed as he recalled Konzen's sudden actions. He didn't know what exactly went on but he just 'knew' that it felt right.

Homura just looked at Goku for a while as realization hit him hard. He noticed that he was wearing chains and shackles on his wrists and ankles; and that the child's eyes were of pure molten gold, the eyes of a heretic.

/-_Shackles and gold eyes?__ Is he…..like me?-/_

Besides the fact that he recognized the child as another dissident, so did his seductive form, his beautifully tanned body and his perfect lips. He felt aphrodisia get the best of him, engulfing him like quicksand. He came back to his senses when the child got up to leave.

"Ja, I'll leave now!" Goku explained as he briefly smiled at Homura and ran up the stairs, which made him wonder…..

/-_Why is he happy though he is bound by chains? Is it just his innocence or is there something that's giving him joy and happiness…..happiness that I used to have.-/_

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

"I'm back!"

"Where've you been, you chibi-saru? We were almost going to start without you." 

"What?! You're so mean, Ken-chan! Oh, I almost forgot…..here."

Goku gave out the flowers that he had picked earlier, surprising the three gods.

"Ah…..they're beautiful, Goku, but you really didn't have to do this."

"Yeah…..you're not trying to butter us up are you?"

"I just felt like giving you guys something that's all…..and by the way, what's 'buttering up'?"

*Whack!* 

"Never mind…..let's just eat. I'm starving!"

"Ittai! That hurt, Ken-chan!"

"Yare yare desu ne….."

Konzen just sighed inwardly and thought. /-_Ch', he's so simple minded….._-/

As they ate, unknowingly to them, they were being watched by a dark lean figure behind a column, hidden in the shadows…..as gold and sapphire orbs watched them intently.

[A/N] Reason for this being overly sweet: I felt very sentimental while thinking about what to do in the story. *smiles sheepishly* Oh well, at least something's about to happen, ne? *sigh*

Please, please, please review! (^v^)


	4. Heaven Within Heaven

[A/N] Oh gosh! Sorry it took so long for me to update….. (T_T) This chapter may be the one that most of you have expected. That's why it took me so long to finish. I practically tried my best to put my heart and soul into it. I hope you enjoy reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. (^v^) 

**Tears Of The Sun**

**by**: Crimson Devil****

**Chapter 4: Heaven Within Heaven**

"Hey! That's my dumpling!" Goku retorted at the red haired general who stole his food. 

"You snooze you lose the dumpling, you gaki!" Kenren answered back, mockingly waving the dumpling in front of his face.

"WAAAA! Konzen, Ken-chan took my dumpling!" the child wailed to his master.

"Ch', why should I care?" Konzen quipped at Goku, avoiding his gold puppy eyes apparently staring at him.

/-_I can't look. I hate to admit it but I know I won't be able to resist. Besides, I can't show Kenren and Tenpo that I have the damn tendancy to be fucking vulnerable.-/_

"Naaaaaa, Kooonzeen….."

"Hmph', fine. You can take mine."

Kenren's jaw dropped to the ground at hearing Konzen's reply while Tenpo just sweat-dropped and smiled sheepishly.

"Really? Sank you, Konzen!" Goku exclaimed as he hugged his beloved master as his way of giving thanks.

/-_Bullshit…..I've become fucking weak…..-/_

Goku sat right beside his keeper, munching happily on his dumpling, leaning on Konzen's shoulder.

/-_Konzen's__ been real nice to me lately. I just don't get him sometimes_

_but__ then….._

_I like him better this way._-/

A mild breeze blew as they lay on the soft green grass, blowing the peach blossoms off their branches, dancing to the tune of nature.

"Kirei na….."

"Hountoni…..kirei na….."

"Hmph', almost like women….."

"….." *snoring sounds*

"Goku?"

*snoring continues*

"Tsk. He's already slept for two freaking times today!" Kenren pointed out while shaking his head at the sight of the sleeping saru.

"Konzen, why don't you take Goku with you? He's had quite a day and I'm not surprised why he's asleep. Kenren and I will finish cleaning up here." The smiling brunette suggested as he looked at the general with a grin.

"NANDATO?! Are you telling me that you're gonna make me clean up again?!" the redhead retorted, shaking the emerald eyed man by the shoulders, making his glasses fall to the ground.

"Shhh…..Goku's sleeping, remember? And yes, you will help clean up again." Tenpo replied, picking up his glasses and putting them back on.

"What?! Why?!" 

"I've got a few reasons," He exclaimed as he gave Kenren a knowing look. "if you know what I mean….."

"Wha…..Oh, I get it….." the other replied with a quick wink at his lover.

And without another word, Konzen took the child once again and carried him off to his room. 

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

Konzen gently laid his precious pet on his bed, being careful not to wake him up. He sat by Goku's side, staring lovingly at his slumbering form. He then turned to look at the flowers in the vase on the table; stared at its majestic beauty…..

and smiled.

/-_Ch', he's given me too much. He seldom thinks about himself. Hell, when **was **the last time he ever did think about himself anyway? He cares too much for his own good. But that's just the way he is.-/ _

As if right on cue, Goku rubbed his eyes sleepily, waking up from his rest. He got out of bed and climbed onto his keeper's lap, putting his arms around his neck, nuzzling into Konzen's broad chest.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No." the child answered groggily, still rubbing his eyes. 

"Then why'd you get out of bed?"

There was a brief period of silence until the little heretic could answer.

"I-I just want to be with you." Goku murmured, hugging Konzen impracticably closer.

Konzen felt his breath catch when he heard those words escape his beloved's lips. He didn't think that Goku, the kid whom he had scolded and hurt with whacks on the head, would feel the same way he did. He thought that he would've hated him for how he treated him; for his cruel ways. 

As if in one swift movement, he set Goku back onto the bed and placed his hands next to the child's ears so that he was right above him. His face was hidden by his golden hair, not showing his warm amethyst eyes filled with a swirl of care, affection and love. 

"Do you mean it?" 

Goku's eyes widened as Konzen tilted his head slightly, enough to reveal his face, portraying a countenance laced with love. He saw Konzen's usually cold eyes filled with care and emotion…..only for him. Goku just gave a precious little smile and answered in a meek voice with utmost sincerity. 

"Yes."

**-*-For those who don't like reading lime parts like my friends, Silver Sin and evilbluefairy, then just skip this.-*-**

Konzen neared his face to Goku's, feeling his sweet breath, melting in his large golden orbs, until he abated the breadth between their lips. Both shared a fevered kiss filled with such immense passion. He held Goku in a deep possessive kiss, feeding hungrily on his ever so impeccable lips, letting his impassioned libido take control of his body, while his more rational self was struggling to resist.

/-_What in the fucking world are you doing?! You should know all too damned well that you're not supposed to do this!-/_

The blonde's mind battled with his own heart. His mind pleaded for him to stop while his heart ached in protest. It seemed like an endless feud and it ironically ended up with a fruitless victory, for both sides won over. His mind knew that he loved Goku very much. He also knew better than to fight his stubborn self. It would be impossible to even not care about Goku for one split second, not even for one minute fragment of time would he not care about him, and not for one damned moment would he not love him. His heart pounded against his chest. He wanted this so bad. He loved Goku so much that it hurt to even resist. 

Goku, inexperienced as he was, just tugged on Konzen's hair, pulling himself deeper into the kiss as memories of the other night suddenly came flooding into his mind. Words that were said echoed in his ears. 

**@* Flash Back *@**

**_/-When he flung the door open, I knew it was him. Though it was dark, just as he came in, I saw a bright golden glow. A glow that only came from him…..and then warmth that only he could give me.-/_**

****

****

**_"Konzen?_****_ Konzen, is that you?"_**

****

****

**_/-I was afraid, I was scared…..I was alone.-/_**

****

****

**_"What happened? You made me worried, you baka saru."_**

****

****

**_"Konzen!"_****__**

****

****

**_/-Konzen…..-/_**

****

****

**_"Shhh…..it's alright."_**

****

****

**_/-Konzen…..-/_**

****

****

**_"Please, Konzen, don't leave me!"_**

****

****

**_/-Ko-n-zen…..-/_**

****

****

****

**@* End of Flash Back *@**

He fluttered his eyes open only to shut them again as Konzen started to trace and touch his beautifully tanned face, trailing his slender finger from his check and down his neck, feeling every millimeter of his smooth bronze skin, later on bending down and kissing the pulse point ever so softly…..delicately…..slowly. Goku parted his lips, letting his guardian's fierce hot tongue enter his own mouth, letting him savor his sweet taste, surrendering to his beloved master, because he knew that he could trust him.

Though only a few words were said and maybe even heard the other night, Goku just knew and felt that Konzen felt he same way. Sure, even if he didn't mind his master's not saying verbally how he felt deep down, even though he showed his feelings in his own little ways, he still wanted to hear those words badly…..but for now, having Konzen like this was all he wanted…..for now.

Goku's own yearning and love for his dear celestial began to surface and act up; the longing that he held in his heart started to bloom to the fullest; his love flowing out like a great waterfall in spring, gushing out with great force, out from its never ending cycle.

As if everything went by so fast, Konzen had already disposed of Goku's clothing, his shirt and pants except that patch of cloth which were his boxers, leaving it on the floor in a messed up pile of mere rags. That's when the blonde saw it, Goku's copper tone cadaver. The child blushed nervously as amethyst eyes roamed over his almost stark-naked body and blushed even more as Konzen's lips left tantalizing kisses on his chest, making a tad difficult to breathe. Feeling that it was unfair and humiliating to have only himself half naked on the bed, he successfully discarded Konzen's lavender garments as well, which was almost impossible for him to remove since one of the celestial's hands were grazing up his thigh while the other went through his soft brown locks. An overpowering gust of ecstasy overwhelmed him as Konzen's bare body made contact with his own; tan groping on porcelain white, ivory touching copper, bronze rubbing against snow white pearl, what have you to describe the moment. 

Goku just had to pull him deeper, making their chests so, so close that their own hearts pounded on the other's chest…..so close. His arms wound around Konzen's neck, engaging another kiss, tugging down, letting the older, taller man's body rest on his own, caring not about the weight above him. 

/-_Goku__…..-/_

Konzen mused as Goku took matters into his own hands, continuing what he himself had started earlier, marveling at how such a little kid like him could be so persuasive…..and he loved it. He loved everything about him. He would give everything up for him. He wouldn't exchange him for anything in the whole damned universe. He'd do anything to keep him safe; to stay with him…..anything…..only for him.

/-_Goku__…..-/_

He thought once more as the said heretic removed what bound his long sun kissed hair, letting it fall down to his sweat slicked back, adding to the intense heat, making it even hotter. His hands traipsed over the child's chest then lower onto his abdomen and lower 'til he felt the last bit of cloth covering him, slowly, ever so slowly removing it. Goku blushed even harder than before as he saw Konzen smirk. The blonde just whispered into his ear, telling him to relax. The youth just complied as Konzen kissed the droplets of sweat on his face away. The divine celestial wanted to do it so badly but he also didn't want to hurt him at the same time. 

He spread Goku's legs and fit between them perfectly. He neared his head down to Goku's ear, saying, "Goku, this is goung to hurt a little but I'll try my best." He just nodded his head slightly, clutching onto the bed sheets. Konzen felt himself harden as he lowered himself and slowly entered the younger one below him. Goku let out a cry as pain pierced right through him, his hands clenching the coverlets as he did. Konzen stopped and caressed Goku's face, licking away the tears that the pain has caused, whispering soothing words into his ears, trying to help ease the pain. Because of this, Goku was able to relax and accept the pang and discomfort as Konzen resumed. The pace quickened gradually as they went on, their breathing just as fast. All the pain and throe suddenly subsided and was replaced with sweet blissful pleasure. Their quick breaths and speeding heart beats harmonized, accompanied by their soft groans and tantalizing moans, bodies dripping with sweat like a soaked rain coat. 

Their breathing returning to normal, Konzen rolled off of his little lover after leaving a tender kiss on his forehead. Both were exhausted from their lovemaking; both felt limp and weak…..vulnerable. Gathering Goku into his arms, putting a blanket over them, letting his head rest on his broad chest, inhaling his scent, holding his little body close. Looking down, he found Goku, pink cheeks and all, sleeping soundly, purring like a little kitten, cuddling and nuzzling against Konzen. Konzen just smiled, leaned against the head board with Goku hugging him and nodded off to sweet slumber.

/-_I love you, Konzen…..-/_

[A/N] WAAAAAA! I really have no idea about what you guys are gonna say about this chapter. For those KenrenxTenpou fans out there don't worry. I'll include them in my fic. (^v^) 

Please tell me what you think about it, ne?     

     


	5. Chance Of Revenge

[A/N] Tadaima! {I'm back!} (^v^) Sorry for the long wait. I really had to make this chapter good. I forgot to say this one thing since the first chapter: I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI! It belongs to the almighty Minekura Kazuya! Oh well, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to crazzzybanana, Shiroki, chris, gallactica and bleit for the reviews. {Sorry if I freaked you out, chris and Shiroki. *smiles sheepishly*}

**Tears Of The Sun**

**by****: Crimson Devil **

**Chapter 5: Chance Of Revenge**

8:14 in the morning, the sun shining over heaven, kissing its inhabitants awake with its golden rays of sunshine, glowing through the window panes. 

"Goku?"

"hmmm…..?" the said child murmured into his flower stem neck, slightly muffling his sweet little voice.

"Goku, its 8:15. Why don't we eat breakfast?" the blonde continued as he held Goku by the shoulders at arm's length. 

"Konzen….." Goku cooed softly to his caretaker, hugging him once more with his little yet strong arms.

"What?" Konzen asked, looking at his golden eyes staring up at him.

"A-no…..can we take a walk after that?" the child asked in a meek voice.

"What for?"

"Nothing. I just want to." 

"I'm not in the mood for a walk in this shitty place." The blonde answered, turning his soothing voice back into his cold monotone one, looking at the youth, irritation written all over his face.

/-_Does he think that just because I've been nice to him for the past few days that he could just boss me around?!_-/

"Please, Koooonzeeeeeeen…..pleeeeaaase…." Goku pouted, golden eyes welling up with little tears, pursing his lips as he did.

"No." Konzen said sharply, giving him a glare which would just petrify people. But not Goku. Not this time at least.

"Please, please, please, please, please….." Goku continued begging until he was out of breath.

"Ch', it's no use arguing with you. You'd just continue your stupid whining."

"Yay! Sank you, Konzen!" Goku gave his master a quick soft peck on the cheek, and jumped out the bed, falling rather ungraciously to the floor because of the bed sheets which entangled his trim legs. Goku moaned in pain, rubbing his forehead on which he landed on. He looked up to see Konzen, still on the bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, shaking his head slightly from side to side. 

"When are you ever going to learn…..?" he murmured as Goku just smiled and got back up onto his feet to dress up for breakfast. He tried not to gaze at him while he dressed, resisting the temptation to grab the child again. He stood up and clothed himself in his lavender garments and fixed his hair, putting his metal-like band back in place, binding his hair back. 

"Come on, Konzen! I wanna eat!"

*Whack!*

"Would you just wait?! I'm damn coming." 

"Oooowww….." Goku whined, following his master out of the room.

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

After taking their meal, Konzen accompanied Goku to take a walk around Heaven as promised. Well, Konzen didn't really promise anything. He just surrendered to the little saru's whining. They walked along a corridor with a pleasant view of one of the gardens. All the flowers in effloresce, birds chirping their morning hymn, the soft trickling of water from a nearby creek, truly a pleasant sight. 

Konzen looked down to see Goku's genki face, his little hand holding his. He just smiled, not minding the contact; smiling at Goku who looked so happy and contented just being with him. Goku held Konzen's arm closer as a response to his smile, smiling back as he did. Turning a corner, the young brunette bumped into a sturdy, lean body covered with a black skin-tight, latex-type top and shackles much like his. He looked up to apologize to the person with his golden orbs and saw a familiar face.

"Gome-hey, you're the guy I saw when I was picking some flowers! I didn't learn your name though." Goku said innocently staring in the other's eccentric eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't able to introduce myself then. My name is Homura Taishi. But you can just call me Homura. I've heard a lot about you. You're a heretic just like me." Homura answered politely with an eerie smirk. Without a doubt, he was pleased to see the child again. He had been thinking about him ever since he first laid eyes on him. 

"I'm Goku. This is my guardian, Konzen." The youth exclaimed, pointing to the blonde beside him who just kept hi countenance straight, not saying anything, glaring at the raven haired man while he was having a conversation with his pet.

/-_Who the hell is this guy?! And why does Goku know him?! I don't like this guy one bit. I don't like the way he looks at **my Goku. Fuck! Why is he getting so close to him?!**_-/

Fortunately he didn't feel like picking a fight with anyone. So he just took a deep breath and tried to fight the urge to put serious damage to him with his fist to get him away from Goku. To him, Homura was getting a little too close for comfort. And he detested it. Badly. Homura rose from his kneeling position and walked closer to Konzen, looking into his stunning amethyst eyes.

"So, you're his guardian."

Konzen tried not to wince at the arcane look in his anomalous orbs of sapphire and gold. "Yeah, so what?" the blonde answered haughtily in attempt to make him go away and leave them be. Homura just smirked and backed away. Waving his hand as he left, he called out to them, "It was nice seeing you again, Goku; nice meeting you, Konzen." He then disappeared into a hallway. They stood in that same spot for  a few seconds, silent, until Konzen grabbed Goku by the shoulders, shaking him a little.

"Who was that? How'd you meet him?"

"I was picking some flowers when I met him. Why? Is there something wrong?"

/-_Ch', 'nice' my ass…..there was something ominous about him. I don't know why but I just don't like him for some shitty reason….._-/

Konzen told himself as he stared  into the empty corridor, still glaring as if Homura was still there with his grotesque eyes perforating his violet ones. 

"Konzen?"

"Ch', forget it. Come on, let's go."

Without another word, the deity took the youth's hand and left for the east wing, back to Konzen's room, to take a rest after their walk. As they walked back, Goku saw an uneasy looking Konzen. He wasn't smiling anymore like he did a few minutes ago. Something was troubling his master. And he wanted to know.

"Doshita, Konzen? What's wrong?" the young brunette asked in a soft, worried and eager voice, looking into his guardian's eyes, trying to search for what was troubling him so.

"Huh? Oh, i-it's nothing." The blonde replied, giving him a small, pleasant smile to not worry him too much. In an instant, Goku's face lit up and hugged Konzen in his little arms. "Naaa, Konzen. I'm tired. Can you please carry me back?"

"I've carried too many times already."

"Pleeeeaaase, Kooonzeeeen….." Goku begged his keeper pleadingly, rubbing against him like a little kitten.

"Like I said, the answer is 'no'."

"You're really stingy sometimes. Fine. Then I'll race you to the room!" Without a second later, he gave a light kiss on Konzen's lips, which was, unfortunately for the blonde, initiated in front of gods that were passing by. To his embarrassment, blood rushed to his cheeks, tainting them pink, yelling at Goku to make up for his disconcertion. But still, he couldn't stop thinking about the man with ebony dark hair, grotesque eyes and an inauspicious aura. Was this what his aunt was telling him about? Is he the guy that he should be careful about? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop envisioning about the man and the name which to him reeked of chaos.

/-_Homura__…..-/_

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

Back at the south annex of Heaven, hidden in the shadows with only candle light for guidance, invidiousness and desire burned in the pit of a certain heretic's being. His anomalous eyes glistening with an awakening passion in the flickering light, envisioning one golden eyed brunette with the most seductive form he's ever seen. His hatred for Heaven's doings mounted as images of his beloved Rinrei shot through his mind, as well as his jealousy of the blonde deity with deep violet eyes, holding a little child hand in hand, favorably together. 

It was just unjust.

He, a heretic with less a reason to be treated inequitably, was punished for committing a seemingly harmless crime that he had done which was falling for the one he truly loved; falling for a goddess. They were in love! They knew the cursed consequences of their act and they didn't care! Nothing should have kept them from loving each other. Nothing should have kept them apart. But alas, his lover was sentenced to dwell on earth; to become mortal was she sentenced to die on the world below. But never will his memories of die away. Never. 

Goku, however, is an earth spirit; a creature born from the very aura of the earth, an absolute dissenter; a pure heretic with an unspeakable power which is more a reason to be treated unjustly. And yet, he gets to have, appreciate and keep the rewards of life, just a few of which are love and happiness…..rewards that he used to have and cherish.

He craved for vengeance. He hungered for revenge. He wasn't going to let go of his lover's death.

After a great deal of pondering, he got up from his silk covered bed and stared into the flickering golden flames as he simpered evilly at the thought of his strategic plot. A simple yet effective case of 'killing two birds with one stone'. Gazing into the dying blaze of gold, he closed his eyes for a moment, opened them once more and finally spoke in a low and deadly voice.

"I vow on this day, by the death of my beloved Rinrei, I will wreak havoc and unleash my wrath upon Heaven and get Goku for myself…..even if it takes brute force. I swear I will avenge you, Rinrei."

A sudden eerie breeze blew out the last tongues of fire, shrouding him in total darkness.

[A/N] Thank goodness I was able to heat things up a little! (^.^) I hope you guys liked this chap. Please keep those reviews comin'! (^v^)  


	6. The Unwanted Prophecy

[A/N] Gah! Sorry for the long wait! (.) I've been in a slump for a long time and it took me a while to finish this. I hope you enjoy it. (^v^)

By the way, I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!!

**Tears Of The Sun**

**by**: Crimson Devil****

**Chapter 6: The Unwanted Prophecy**

"Ne, Kooonzeeen. I'm bored. What should we do?" Goku whined for the tenth time in twenty minutes. Konzen was just sitting in his chair, staring at nothing in particular, twirling his flaxen hair with his long slender fingers. He was just as bored as Goku.

"Koonzeeen!"

"Just shut up! You're too fucking loud!" 

No sooner did he say that, Tenpou and Kenren came in with similarly dull expressions on their faces.

"Konichiwa." Tenpou greeted cheerfully with the redhead following behind. "What have you two been up to lately?" he inquired.

"Nothing." Goku pointed out with his cute little pout.

"Neither have we." Kenren exclaimed, patting the child on the head and ruffling up his hair.

"Hmm. Why don't we have a little drawing contest?"

The other two kamis just sweat-dropped and stared quizzically at the brunette. They obviously didn't expect a solution like that from Tenpou.

"Oi, are you delirious or something? What kind of answer is that?" Kenren said, waving a hand in front of Tenpou's glasses, checking if his mind was wasting away from sheer boredom.

"Well, I couldn't think of any other alternative." The latter answered, smiling sheepishly at the redhead for his childish solution. 

"Drawing?! I wanna draw, I wanna draw!" Goku beamed, jumping and waving his hand. 

"It's not a bad idea then?" the emerald-eyed man smiled at the genki little child.

"Uh-huh!"

"*sigh* I guess I've no choice…..oh what the heck." Kenren chimed in. "How 'bout you Konzen?" he turned around to ask. 

"Tch', I'm too bored to think of anything better to do anyway. But not unless if it's your paper and ink." The said kami replied, looking outside the window.

"Yay!" 

A few moments after, Tenpou made a quick stop at his office and got out the materials needed and started the drawing contest. They went to their own places of the room to work on their sketches. Konzen was at his desk; Tenpou on a sofa; Kenren leaning against the wall and Goku was on the floor.

Minutes flew by as they kept themselves busy. Once they were all finished scribbling, jotting and erasing, they gathered up whatever they sketched to show it to one another. 

"Well, here's my work." Tenpou said proudly as he showed a picture of a majestic waterfall with a lush forest around it.

"Wow! You're really good at drawing, Ten-chan!" 

"You really think so?" 

"Uh-huh! What about yours, Ken-onichan?" 

The said redhead laughed as he just stared at his sketch. Goku grew impatient and snatched the paper from his hand.

"Huh? Wait, this is me with – Hey!" Goku shouted at Kenren's face realizing what the drawing was. Kenren drew a chibi version of Goku with monkey ears and a long tail. Kenren just kept laughing his head off while clutching his sides.

"Isn't it great? It looks just like you!"

"It's not funny!"

Kenren gradually started to stop laughing, rubbing the tears of laughter from his crimson orbs. "What about you? Let's see your 'piece of work'." 

Konzen just gave the parchment of paper to the redhead and smirked. "You asked for it."

"Let's see how good this – What the?!?!"

Konzen's 'piece of work' turned out to be a portrait of himself strangling and torturing Kenren.

"Gah! You're mean as usual. Oi, saru. Let's see yours already."

Goku cheerfully held his drawings up to them with his adorable kitty face. "Here!"

One had rough pictures of the four of them in chibi form and the other was a sketch of himself and Konzen together.

"That's not half bad, saru." Kenren said whilst patting the youngster on head like he was a pet.

"You think so?" 

"Those are good drawings, Goku."

"Ne, ne, who won the contest?"

"I can't decide. They all look nice so I guess it's a tie." Tenpou said childishly.

"Tch', what a waste of time." The flaxen-haired celestial scoffed in his usual monotone voice.

"Well at least we weren't bored for a while, right?" 

In the middle of their conversation, they suddenly heard a low grumble from an unknown source.

"Konzen, mou harahetta! (I'm hungry!) Let's eat, let's eat!"

"Don't you have anything else in your brain besides eating and fooling around?"

"Please Konzen, I'm really hungry! I wanna eat, I wanna eat, I wanna eat, I WANNA EAT!!"

*Whack!*

"ITAI! What did you do that for?"

"Hmph. I suppose I'm left with no options again. *sigh* Fine, as long as you don't annoy me." 

"Yay! Food, food, FOOD!"

*Whack!*

"ITAI!"

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

**~+~+~**

**_"Help!"_****__**

****

****

**_/-Who is that? Where am I?-/_**

****

****

**_"Somebody…..anybody, help!"_****__**

****

****

**_Somewhere in the distance, two blurry figures were together; one was advancing onto the other which was struggling to break from the latter's grasp. _**

****

****

**_He tried to run over to where the humanoid forms were but he couldn't reach them no matter how fast he tried to run. He suddenly came to a stop as he saw another figure appear from thin air and suddenly began to brawl with the other tall form. Everything went by so fast before his eyes, when suddenly, his vision turned blurry and red…..bloody red._**

****

****

**_He started hearing pitiful sobs that were just too unbearable to listen to._**

****

****

**_These same rueful sobs were replaced by an anguished scream._**

****

****

**~+~+~**

"What the –"

Tenpou bolted from his bed, panting and gasping for air. His nightmare was just horrible. He couldn't rush to the voice that was crying for help. He couldn't even identify the voice. He didn't know to whom it belonged to. But he knew that the voice sounded hurt. First the voice, the sobs, then the scream. I was just plain awful. He didn't know why that nightmare came to him or what it was about but it ended up leaving him worried.

"Huh? Why the hell are you up? It's 5:00 in the morning for crying out loud." Kenren asked groggily, squinting at the clock. When he didn't get an answer, he decided to snap him out of it. He cupped the bewildered brunette's face and kissed him full on the mouth, which worked quite well. Tenpou who broke off the kiss, finally told the redhead about his terrible nightmare. 

"Aw, that's probably nothing. That dream wouldn't mean anything. So don't worry about it, okay?" Kenren exclaimed as he nuzzled his face against the brunette's neck whilst he kissed and licked it passionately and ravishingly, making the latter blush and calm down a bit. Kenren did wonders for him. He always knew what to do to soothe him whenever he was so worked up about something. His little kisses though had already driven him to pin the green-eyed one to the bed.

Kenren neared his head to Tenpou's and just stared at him, making Tenpou feel more naked than he already was.

"You're still worried about that dream, huh?"

"Yeah. It's just –"

"Just forget about it, alright?"

"But –" Tenpou was cut off when Kenren conquered his lips as he caressed every part of him with his large, rough hands. He tried to release himself from Kenren's grasp since they've already had sex just a few hours ago, but to no avail. Kenren's hands already moved down his slender back and lower onto his breech, kneading it.

"You sure have a tight ass, Tenpou….." the redhead murmured into the other's ear in a husky voice. Tenpou gradually gave himself up into Kenren's care and began to to the latter's caress.

/-_Maybe Kenren's right. Maybe I really shouldn't worry too much about it…..maybe…..-/_

[A/N] (-__-;) I honestly don't know what you think of this chapter. (Heck, neither do I!) Oh well, you know the drill. I admit that I need to work on it. But the up coming chapter's going to be pretty exciting though so I hope you read it. Please review! (^v^)   ****


	7. The Disappearance

[A/N] Holy crap! I haven't uploaded a single thing since May! Please forgive me! *grumbles, saying "…damn school…"* Anyway I hope this will make up for my tardiness. I hope you'll like it. (^-^)]

And for the record, I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI!

**Tears Of The Sun**

**by**: Crimson Devil****

**Chapter 7: The Disappearance**

Inside a candle lit chamber, Homura was honing his sword, grinning maliciously at it all the while. He was about to carry out his well formulated plan to take on his revenge on Heaven. After sharpening his weapon, he carefully took out a vial which contained a red blood-like fluid. The heretic removed the cork and poured the substance over the sword.

"With this potion, nothing will be able to stand in my way. I'll kill all those who ruined my life. Not even the strongest toushin taishi can stop me.

Once the last drop of fluid had dried up, he stood up and sheathed his sword, keeping it out of sight and walked out of the room.

_/-I will take down everyone who mistreated me, rejected me and taken the only person who saw me as something more than a heretic. I swear…-/_

Whilst walking along the various pathways of the south wing, Homura was pondering over his plan when one of his fellow toushin taishi from his sector came up to him, not knowing his scheme.

"Oh, Homura-san! Good timing. Li Touten-sama wants us to gather at his quarters for a tactical meeting. Please follow me."

He complied quietly and followed the other toushin taishi to Li Touten's chamber. The room was occupied by other fighting gods. Fighting gods that despised what happened between him and Rinrei since they were of pure celestial blood. They despised Homura.

"Here he comes…"

"The low life heretic…"

"Tch', why does he have to be in **_our_ meetings?"**

Li Touten stood up, seeing that all were accounted for.

"Alright then. Now that everyone's here—"

"Matte." 

He was cut short by Homura who had his head bowed down solemnly. He wanted to get it over with quickly.

"Ah, yes. What is it, Homura?"

"I just wanted all of you to know that this will be our final meeting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is my time…to kill."

"What—"

Homura finally raised his head, showing the evil glint in his eyes, saying: "Sayonara." 

Without warning, gold and sapphire flashed at every thrust of the sword. His flaming blade slit, slashed stabbed and gashed numerous bodies. At every thrust, blood spewed around the room and even on his face. Several decapitated corpses collapsed and lay in dark puddles od blood. Claret stains nearly painted the once turquoise walls. Feeling amused by the sight, Homura started kicking the bodies like loose dirt on the sidewalk. 

_/-I've never felt this way before. I feel like a new man…but there's still one more thing amiss. One person left.-/_

Homura stood up and purposely stepped on the bodies of those who he had slaughtered, walking out the door. He sheathed back his sword and wiped his face with the back of his hand since they still dripped of blood. He calmly plodded his way to the north wing where the throne room was located. He smirked as he remembered the countenances of his unsuspecting victims.

_/-They deserved that. They deserved to feel the pain I went through.-/_

Upon reaching the large mahogany doorway, Homura unsheathed his blazing weapon to prepare for his next kill. When the guards saw this, they too readied their weaponry.

"Hey! What are you—AGH!"

"What the—UGH!"

He killed the guards as if it was just as simple as swatting a fly. There was definitely no turning back now. He had to finish what he had started. He pushed the doors open and held his dripping sword in his hand.

Tentei rose from his chair in surprise, seeing his nephew with a weapon in hand. The latter just smirked and shook his head from side to side.

"You know, since you **_are_** my uncle, I maybe should spare your life…" he said, closing his eyes in thought. "But you took Rinrei away from me. And that's just unforgivable…even for you."

"Matte—"

"Hmph'. Sayonara, oji-san." 

With further admonition, Homura swiftly thrust his sword through Tentei's stomach. He thrust the sword so deep that the point of the blade went through his back.

"Ho-mu-ra…"

Tentei's body finally fell to Homura's feet, creating a dark pool of blood. His intestines were partly out and his eyes were wide open with fear. He just stood there, staring maliciously at the lifeless body. You'd think that, by now, he'd be satisfied with what he had already accomplished. But no; he had already set his mind on one more target. He wasn't contented. Something inside him still wanted something else. He wanted Goku.

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@- **

"*sigh* I'm bored! Konzen's not here yet and he told me to just wait for him…but I don't want to be alone again. *groan* KONZEEEEN…"

Poor Goku cuddled Konzen's pillow tighter with his little arms, wishing that his master would come through the door and give him a warm hug. He closed his eyes and remembered how it felt being held close in his arms. The youth's golden eyes flooded with little tears while he began to miss his owner. A few minutes passed as he paced anxiously around the room with his impatient dotted eyes and pink cheeks, when the door suddenly opened. 

"Konze—oh! Hi, Homura-onichan!" 

Homura entered the room, smiled a friendly smile and gave Goku a pat on the head. He knelt down to look into the younger one's eyes.

"Why don't we visit Nataku today? I heard that you two were friends. He has been visiting him much."

Goku's face suddenly lit up with his childish enthusiasm. He placed the pillow back on the bed and took out a sheet of paper and pen. 

"Yay! I'll get to visit Nataku! I'll just leave a note to Konzen so he wouldn't worry."

The young heretic scribbled words onto the paper, signed it and set it on the bed with a paper weight. He smiled and ran towards the older man at the door with his cheerful, innocent face.

"Ikimasho!"

Goku held Homura's hand and started to lead him out the door. He took the bait. Homura held back his evil smirk so as not to make the young one with him suspicious. Now that he completed phase three of his plan, he had to initiate the forth.

"Over here. Let's take a shortcut to Nataku's room." Homura tells Goku while he pointed to another hallway.

"Really? I always thought that there was only one way to go to Nataku's place. Okay, if you say so!" Goku chirped back happily. 

The raven haired man led Goku through various passages for five minutes until they finally reached a dark oak door which was unfamiliar to the young heretic.

"Are you sure this is the way to Nataku's room?" Goku asked, looking quizzically at Homura, not knowing his true intentions. "I never saw this door before." 

The raven man looked at the child in the eyes and lied, saying: "There's another door behind this which leads to Nataku's room."

With that, he opened the large oak door and ushered Goku to enter first. The room was lit bu numerous candelabras in the corners of the chamber. The room looked more like a dungeon than anything than a room. 

As Goku entered the said room, he suddenly felt a bad feeling telling him to turn back and leave. As he turned around, his met gold and sapphire ones. The owner smiled maliciously and in a low voice he said that struck fear into Goku's heart…

"…You're mine…Son Goku…"

[A/N] I know, I know it's short. School work just keeps interfering with my fic. *sigh* Well, I hope you liked this chapter as much as previous ones. I'll get working on the next chapter. I SWEAR BY MY HONOR AS AN AUTHOR! *salutes to the fanfiction.net flag* Please review! I'll be looking forward to reading them. (^-^)


	8. Discovery

[A/N] I think this took me enough time…^^v Thanks to all those who reviewed my previous chapter. I'm glad most liked it. Well, enough chit-chat for now. I hope you'll like this as well. (^-^)

Once again, I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!

**Tears Of The Sun**

**by****: Crimson Devil**

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

"Goku!" Konzen gasped as he bolted upright from his bed, beads of cold sweat rolling down his face…his amethyst eyes wide open in fear. He clutched his broad chest and felt his heart race at an alarming rate. His usually tidy, blonde hair was out of place and his bed sheets lay in a distorted heap, tangled around his legs.

He sat on the bed's edge, perched his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his clammy hands. Waking up in the middle of the night in such a manner was not his style. Not only was he now breathing heavy, uneven breaths, but he now had an uncomfortable sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that just made him want to throw up.

For the first time in his life…he felt fear.

It had only been ten hours since the morning Goku disappeared and the note left upon his pillow echoed in his mind in Goku's voice…

*-*-*

**_Dear Konzen,_**

**** **_I have gone to visit Nataku for a while today. I will come back right away. See you in a while! :3_**

****

**_Love Goku_**

*-*-*

/-Where the hell is Goku…?-/

The night seemed to get colder and dragged on for long, quiet hours. By the time it was three in the morning, Konzen started pacing across the cold, hard floor of his room, his bare feet making soft patting sounds at the slightest contact.

**_…I have gone to visit Nataku for a while today…_**

/-_…where **is** he now…?_-/

**_…I will come back right away…_**__

/-_…where are you…_-/

**_…see you in a while…_**

/-_…where are you…Goku…?_-/

As the hours seemed to take a long, lazy stroll in time, Konzen, with his long flaxen hair shining in the moonlight, found himself  standing in front of a flower-filled vase — flowers that Goku picked weeks ago. The blossoms, even till that time, retained their fragrance and beauty…still so beautiful.

Subconsciously, Konzen picked a yellow blossom from its blue, porcelain home, sat on the edge of his bed and twirled the flower by its stem between his thumb and forefinger. He stared at it for quite a long time, reminiscing about how a young heretic would always come bounding up to him carrying an armful of wild flowers with an innocent, beaming smile, not noticing that it was already half-past five.

**_…I have gone to visit Nataku for a while today…I will come back right away…see you in a while…_**

"'tch…hountoni baka-saru…"

And with that, he lay back on his bed, kicking the tangled blanket to the floor, making a stern mental note to himself that he would look for Goku and give him a good scolding later in a more decent hour in the morning. At first, he just lay on his back, staring at the blank ceiling above him, but drowsiness overcame him and started to lull to sleep…his hand still clutching the yellow flower close to his chest.

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

Beyond the oak door, within a dark chamber dimly lit by candles on candelabras were two figures, one on top of the other…the one beneath screaming; crying, trying to break loose from the latter's grasp.

"It's no use Son Goku," Homura's voice whispered in Goku's ear, causing him to do something like the cross between a flinch and a shiver, his mismatched eyes glinting in the candles' radiance. "Nobody will be able to hear you."

Goku had already lost his shirt and shackles which lay on the floor, abandoned. Homura, who had also abandoned his large, cape-like robe and chains on the other side of the room, now in his sleeveless black top and khaki-colored pants, was just inches away from Goku, whose eyes and face were shining due to hot tears of fear.

"W-Why are y-y-you doing this…!" Goku stuttered in a frightened voice, almost being choked by the protruding tears.

Homura didn't answer. He was too busy listening to a voice in his heart echoing in his head.

/-_Why am I doing this?! What am I trying to prove?_-/

He shut his mind from the voice. He placed his hand on Goku's pants and began unzipping it.

"No…NO! Please…don't do this!" Goku cried out.

Upon resuming, Goku's eyes broke into tears once more, screaming an inaudible scream filled with such fear that one would prefer not to hear…

/-_No…KONZEN!!_-/

**-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-**

Footsteps could be heard through the corridors of Heaven. Running footsteps they were. If one had sharp hearing, one could distinguish that they were made by three pairs of feet. They were made by none other than Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren. They've been searching the labyrinth of rooms from top to bottom, from every nook and cranny. Anywhere where they knew Goku could hide. "Tenpou! You search the west wing! Kenren! Search the east! Since we already checked the north wing, I'll go check the south!" Konzen ordered, the tips of his flaxen hair adorned with hanging beads of sweat, shooting a glare at Kenren who made a grin on his face. "What are you smiling for!?" Konzen demanded. "Who, me? I was just wondering to myself how come you're all worked up about the chibi saru." The red-headed general said, letting the words roll out of his mouth. "That's none of your business!" the deity scowled. "Now is not the time to fight! We need to find Goku! He might've landed in the hands of Li Touten!" With that said, the trio went their separate ways. 

Konzen dashed to the south wing, his long hair wildly flailing behind him. 

/-_He said that he'd come back right away! Damn that saru!_-/ 

The sounds of doors being flung open echoed through the halls of all three annexes of Heaven. Konzen didn't mind the noise. The only noise he wanted to hear right now was Goku's frantic cries for his forgiveness. The only thing he could think of besides how to teach Goku a lesson in making promises was Goku himself. He never stayed away from Konzen for that long a period. It wasn't like Goku at all. That could only mean that something was wrong…so drop dead wrong. 

Konzen reached a turn and his eyes saw an oak door. He never saw it before since he didn't walk around Heaven as much as the others would. For some reason, he had a bad feeling in his gut towards the door and the room behind it. This feeling was not to be ignored. And besides, it was the only door left in the south wing. He had to check it out.

With pale hands did he push the doors open.

Only to find what he had not hoped to see.

[A/N] OMG! I'M SO SORRY!! School has gotten tougher than usual and I was too busy to update! I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I'll have another chapter posted by next week I suppose. I've been having too many ideas flood into my head so it took a while to organize. (-___-) Please forgive me!!


	9. Point of No Return

[A/N] OK! I'm back from the dead! Time to get to work! Minna-san, tanoshimi kudasai! (w) Thanks to all the reviewers out there who took the time to read this fic!

I've said it before and I've said it again: I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!

**Tears Of The Sun**

**by****: Crimson Devil**

**Chapter 9: Point of No Return**

"…no…" Konzen breathed out, his eyes wide open at the sight that was portrayed before him. Though the candles provided little light to the ambience around him, he could make out two figures, one atop of the other. And there, underneath the candles' glow did he see two golden orbs which he knew so well. Goku was pinned down by his wrists on the mangled heap of sheets, his eyes shining with tears. He was scared, he was tired…he was suffering. 

The other figure that lay atop of the child, one with raven hair and mismatched eyes, the person he despised since the beginning. Homura raised his head to look at the intruder and gave a satisfied smile. "Homura…" Konzen growled at the man across the dark room. "What the fuck have you done to Goku!?" he demanded. "What have I done?" he asked innocently in return. "A lot I suppose. Would you be interested in hearing about what exactly I have done?" he said with a malicious look in his eyes as he licked Goku's red-marked neck, making him cringe and his tears to fall. "You bastard!" was all Konzen could say. "Hmph…I didn't think so. But, I suppose you already know the acts which I've inflicted on him, don't you?" "Perhaps, but they weren't as cruel as how you've done it. And my acts were for a different reason." He shot back, his amethyst orbs flashing dangerously. "Oh really? Didn't you just want to satisfy your want of him? He looks very appetizing, ne? Who could resist such a tempting invitation?" Goku turned his face to the left, facing Konzen with a pain stricken face. 

/-_Oh no…I'm tainted and dirty…and Konzen is here! I don't want him to see me this way! Does this mean that I no longer belong to him…? No…I don't want that…I belong to Konzen, and only Konzen._-/

Goku's eyes flooded and his tears fell once more, slightly stinging the small cuts on his face, his dark russet locks sticking to his sweat slicked forehead. "K-Konzen…I…" Goku tried to call out and ask for forgiveness from his master, but his body refused to let his voice resound. "Don't talk, Goku…" Konzen responded, his voice firm but affectionate. Turning back to Homura, he tightened the silver clasp of his hair. "I can't and won't forgive you for this. You're going to have to pay dearly." He growled at the other man who had just put his black shirt back on. "Interesting, I hope you won't bore me, Konzen." 

Taking out his flaming sword, he lashed out at the blonde deity with utmost speed. Konzen was able to dodge his attack by jumping into the air and landing behind the heretic. "Oho, you're pretty good for one who has no experience in the battlefield." Homura commented. "But I'm a fighting god. And I don't have my shackles on. You're defenseless." Homura turned around and swung his weapon which was intended to slice Konzen's head off. Luckily, Konzen disappeared in a haze and reappeared holding a candelabra which he snatched in time. "Don't be too cocky." He glowered as he held his weapon at the ready, its candles still aflame. Both individuals shot through the air with one swift leap and clashed. With Homura's free hand did he land a powerful punch on Konzen's jaw sending him flying into the solid wall. "Oh, is that all you've got? I guess I've overestimated you, Konzen Douji. I expected something more entertaining from Kanzeon Bosatsu's relative." He taunted, pinning the flaxen haired man to the wall with his hand around his neck. "W-why are y-you doing this? What would it accomplish?" Konzen choked out. "This is revenge. It was unfair to see a heretic like me be free and happy while I was thrown into the dungeon and brought back out only to kill. Then the one person who gave me happiness was taken away while he gets to keep you." Homura tightened his grip as Konzen desperately gasped for air. "Now you know of the pain I've been through. Everyone does." He said as an evil smile crept on his face. "W-what do you mean?" "I taught those good for nothing gods a lesson they'll never forget. The tears I shed, the agony I felt…all expressed in their cries of pain." "You didn't…" Konzen gasped, realizing what the heretic had meant.  "Now…Goku knows of it as well." Konzen's eyes flashed once more. He couldn't take it. He had to act. 

With a swift move, he thrust the candelabra's base into an unsuspecting Homura's gut, making him stagger away clutching his stomach. Konzen fell ungraciously to the floor due to lack of breath. The corner of his lips bleeding, his vision becoming blurred, he wearily stood up, feeling the slashes and bruises take their effect on him. Luckily, he was able to give Homura injuries of his own, burns to the arms and face. He tried walking over to Homura and finish the job, but to no avail. He fell once more, the candelabra held loosely in his bleeding hand. The raven haired man walked over to him, his sword poised in his hands. "Like I've said, Konzen Douji, I am a fighting god and you don't have experience in the battlefield. You are defenseless." Konzen looked back at him. "What do you plan to do?" he asked in a weak voice. "I will take over heaven for myself. But first, I will do the same thing I did to the others." "…n-no…" 

/-_It's no use…everything seems futile…I can't do…anthing…_-/

Homura raised his sword, ready to strike at any moment. "Sayonara…Konzen." 

/-_Goku__!_-/

Blood gushed out and a soft thud of a corpse resounded in the dark. Goku's hand dropped the bloody dagger to the ground as he himself dropped to his knees. "H-How can this be?" Homura said in surprised, looking at the half clothed boy in front of him as he lay on the floor with a gash in his back and where a small pool of blood began to take shape. "I took the same liquid you used on your sword…the one you used to kill the others with while you weren't looking." He said in a tired voice. "Sou ka…" 

With that, Homura took his last breath before falling into eternal sleep. "Matteru zo…Rinrei…"

Konzen stared at Goku in silence before staggering to where he was. "G-Goku? How did you−" he stuttered. "Hi…Konzen…" the young boy trying to smile his best for his master. "I'm so sorry…I didn't come back like I said I would…" Konzen placed a finger on his puffed up lips to silence him, taking him into his arms despite the aching pain that soared through his body. He cradled the boy in his arms, not leaving his side again. He tucked away his stray brown locks away from his face just as he did underneath the peach blossom tree. Konzen placed a tender kiss on his forehead and held him close.  Goku let out a relieved sigh. He was now in his Konzen's arms at last. But just as they were starting to settle down, Goku suddenly cringed in pain. 

"Goku?! Goku, what's wrong?!" The young heretic coughed and coughed until blood came out. "K-Konzen…I have something to tell you." He gasped and coughed as blood trickled down his tanned face. "Homura drugged me so that I couldn't let my emotions cause me to let my diadem break. He made me weak and made me suffer…I think…I'm going to die…Konzen…" "No! You can't!" Konzen protested almost angrily. 

"Before I go…I just want to tell you…" 

/-_No…_-/

"that I…"

/-_STOP IT!!_-/

"I…love…you…"

Goku fell limp in Konzen's arms, leaving Konzen aghast. "GOKUUUU!!!!"

**--------**

Moments later, Tenpou rushed into the room with Kenren who had blood on the front of his black suit. Tenpou clasped his right hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp, his and Kenren's eyes wide open. 

Konzen said nothing as he cradled the lifeless boy in his shivering arms. He gathered his remaining strength and carried Goku's body in his arms and walked out of the room…tears welling up in his now sad amethyst eyes.

**--------**

Konzen stood in front of a grave marker on the earth which Heaven has sworn to protect with wild flowers in his hands, behind him stood Tenpou, Kenren, Nataku and Kanzeon Bosatsu. Memories of that day flashed through Konzen's mind's eye like a movie gone haywire.  They found Li Touten and the other fighting gods in his sector dead along with Kami-sama. Tenpou and Kenren had found their dead bodies and rushed to find Konzen after learning from one of the toushin-taishi who was slowly dying about Homura's plot. They buried their bodies in Heaven, Homura's in the same burial ground as Rinrei…and Goku's in the land of Mt. Kaka.

Konzen laid the bouquet of flowers on the foot of the grave marker. Kenren's eyes closed to prevent the tears from pouring, Tenpou's and Kanzeon Bosatsu's eyes closed in reverence while Nataku's eyes were rimmed with tears that slowly slid down his pale ivory skin. As they left to return to Heaven, Konzen stayed behind with his thoughts of Goku, his cheery voice echoing through the silence of the wind, images of him flashing in front of him, and his tears finally bringing up the courage to reveal themselves. 

_Wow! You shine like the sun!_

_"Goku?"__  What does that mean?_

_I had a nightmare!_

_Hey! That's my food, Ken-niichan!_

_Konzen__!_

_A-re?___

_Konzen__!_

_I love you!_

_Konzen__!_

_I love you…_

As the sun set down behind Mt. Kaka, the place where he was first found, it glowed a beautiful shade of yellow, nice gold rays springing out joyously as if it was it's final farewell to the world.

_You're like the sun, Konzen!_

Perhaps he would find Goku again, in another place, in another time…perhaps as another person. Perhaps he will find him again on this same earth, the place where he was born. 

Like the sun he did shine, like the sun he shall rise and like the sun he shall set in his own time. Even as his tears fall, his brightness wouldn't fade away. He would stay true to the sun he was known to be.

He would stay as the sun that Goku knew the most and cherished.

[A/N] Well, this is the end of the fic. I know that you guys want to kill me right now for killing Goku! hides I bet nobody expected that one coming. I haven't seen a fic where in Goku dies in the end during the time I started this, so I decided to make a change. But don't fret! I will be making a sequel to this one so don't give up hope just yet. Please forgive me for my long absence in ff.net. I couldn't forget my studies. pouts Anyway, please review! I'd like to hear from you all!


End file.
